


Delivery Boy

by DyedViolet



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, forehead kiss, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyedViolet/pseuds/DyedViolet
Relationships: Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Delivery Boy

"Hey Chrome, you take Ruri's medicine to her today," Senku says, waving the bottle of powder in his direction without looking up from his work.

"Huh? Why me? Don't you usually take it?"

"I'm behind on blueprints for what we should do next. Kohaku and the brothers are training, Kaseki's making extra beakers, Suika's helping him, and Gen is, well, Gen," Senku explains without missing a beat, all perfectly logical. "You have the most free time out of all of us today." Chrome snatches the bottle with a huff. Saving Ruri's life is something to fill up free time? 

"I would've thought her ex-husband would care more about Ruri's life," he snaps.

"We were married for less than five minutes," Senku snorts, eyes still trained on the hide and ink under his hands "There wasn't even a ceremony. Now go, hurry up and bring it to her."

"I will!" Chrome storms out of the laboratory and heads straight for the village. He knows Senku isn't really that flippant about Ruri's life–He went through just as much as everyone to make the sulfa drugs for her, if not more. It's just that his usual dispassionate view of things managed to get under Chrome's skin this time. He sighs, his pace slowing as the brief anger seeps out of him. Ruri is going to live, so everything's fine.

"I have the priestess's medicine!" He announces to Turquoise and Jasper as he approaches the shrine.

"Coming!" Ruri chimes before her guards can acknowledge him. She walks down the stairs, steady on her feet without needing a support. She still has to take each step carefully, one by one, but it still brings a smile to Chrome's face to see even the smallest steps in her recovery.

"Chrome? Senku is usually the one to bring my medicine, did something happen?" she asks when she is close enough to the bottom for Jasper to guide her to her cushion.

"Nah, he's busy planning our next move. That's the chief for you."

"Yes," she agrees as Chrome pulls out the sulfa drug and the leaf for serving it. He hands both to Ruri, and she administers the drug herself, the same as she has been doing ever since the tremor in her hands had subsided.

"That ex-husband of mine is very dedicated to his work." Chrome snorts, still not fully over hearing Ruri make the kind of snarky jokes he'd come to expect from Kohaku. “So dedicated that he even divorced me just to go back to his lab.”

“You can’t really blame him for that, he still had to finish the medicine,” Chrome says through his laughter. It feels so good to be able to laugh about it now, to know that it’s a thing of the past. To see Ruri smiling so openly. “Still, I hope it lasts longer with whoever is lucky enough to be your second spouse.” She blinks at him, her smile suddenly shrinking and skewing to one side. Did he say something wrong? Chrome is about to bluster through an excuse to run all the way back to the lab when Ruri lifts up the empty medicine bottle.

“Come here, Chrome,” she says, smile clearer in her voice than on her face. Who is he to deny her? He leans in, reaching for the bottle, when she grabs his shoulder and pulls him in with strength he is delighted to know she has regained.

Her lips land on his cheekbone, just under his eye, and Chrome is frozen in body and in mind. Her touch is soft, her lips only slightly chapped. She pulls away with a delicate smack, and she lingers next to his face. There isn’t anymore blood on her breath–she stopped coughing it up days ago. There is only the faint lab smell of the medicine and the barely-feverish puff of warm breath on his cheek. Slowly, like she is savoring the moment as much as he is, Ruri pulls away.

Senku had tried to teach him about how sickness works, about germs. It was a bit beyond his current understanding of science, but he understood enough to reform his ideas on how a disease spreads from person to person. He knows better that to kiss Ruri on the mouth.

That knowledge doesn’t stop Chrome from diving in, standing on the tips of his toes to reach Ruri’s forhead. He balances himself with a gentle hand on either of Ruri’s shoulders, and he thinks the guards are squabbling over wheter or not to chase him off for it. He can’t hear a word of it, though, because Ruri is gripping his sleeves in a hesitant attempt at a hug and leaning into him with a happy hum. He lingers, too, basking in their closeness, before he has to pull away.

Ruri catches his gaze. Her eyes are glittering, the same clear blue of the sulfuric acid pool but infinitely more safe. She has the last of her pneumonia to blame for her blush, but Chrome has no such excuse.

“S–So…” he stutters, almost giggling with how giddy he his. It’s the only thing he won’t feel guilty for infecting Ruri with, considering the way her smile seems to tug directly at his heart.

“So,” she echoes, her voice quivering with a restrained chuckle. She moves the forgotten bottle into Chrome’s hand, and doesn’t pull away when he cautiously weaves the tips of their fingers together.

“I think that–that when I’m ready to marry again, I know of someone who’d make me feel just as lucky.”

“Priestess, you should return to your shrine now,” Turquoise says. Chrome is thankful that she and Jasper at least waited to interrupt them.

“Very well,” Ruri agrees. Chrome steps back to let the guards through, and they flank Ruri as they lead her back up the stairs. Briefly, she turns around with a smile, waving at Chrome over her shoulder. He waves back, sure that his grin is embarrassingly dopy yet not quiet caring. Bottle in hand, he heads back to the lab.

Maybe he can talk Senku into permanently handing over medicine duty. 


End file.
